Broken (On Hiatus)
by Sda209
Summary: In an act of suicide after an incident, Tsubaki somehow finds herself in the year 2033, in the Russian Metro with no way back. Now, forced to band with a guilt-burdened Artyom, she fights an endless battle of survival against the horrors that lurk the tunnels. But, something amazing happens that will bind the two in ways unimaginable. Could love light the way in this ruined world?


**A/N: You know what? I'm not going to make the excuse of 'I'm sorry'. I've probably infuriated most of you and I don't blame you for that. I've already broken too many promises to take them back, but I don't plan on breaking the one promise of giving up writing fan fictions. Period. Luckily, school's almost over, but I've still got project work to do. When I update at the date school is out for the summer, I'll then make the excuse.**

**WARNING:**

**This is the first M-rated fan fiction I have ever written. It will be bloody and gory horror action along with cursing, alcohol use, mentioning of drugs and tobacco, and even sexual situations. It will be very dark, angst-ridden, and saddening.**

**_In other words, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

**It's actually three genres fused into one: Angst, Horror, and Romance.**

**This is the very first Tsubaki x Artyom pairing I have ever done. Its lexicon term is 'Tsutyom' or 'ArtBaki'. It's your choice to nickname this new pairing.**

**Enjoy this angst-horror-romance-ridden crossover.**

**-Sda209**

* * *

I slumped over the stone railing of the DWMA balcony. I covered my blurred eyes onto my arm. Both my arm and face were heavily ridden with bitter-stricken tears.

Tears of remorse.

I can't believe I hollered all of those horrible words at my partner. He was taking the fight too far, and I had to stop him, but not in the way of snapping at him from the pent up frustration and anger building up inside me. I thought I can hold it in. I was wrong. Gravely wrong.

And I'm paying the price.

I made him sob with shock and anger. I don't blame him—after all, what kind of a friend am I if she suddenly bursts with fury and screams curses at him? And that incident was in front of everyone, too. He ran off, never yelling back a word or anything back at me in retaliation. I already realized my mistake seconds earlier, but I was too late. I can't take back all of those... those words of hatred, no matter how much I wished or prayed. It's impossible, it's already been done.

A week passed by since that fateful day. News has spread all over the school and even into the city. I was too embarrassed to even show my face around public anymore; now, I just simply sleep outside of my house, somewhere reclusive, where no one could find me. Even when I go to school, I couldn't bear to look at anyone, even him or my friends. I sat alone at an empty table, far away from everyone else. When Kid tried to help me, I pushed him away. I pushed away Liz, Patty, Crona, Soul, and even Maka! I pushed all of them way, just like I did with Kid. I didn't want their help, nor their sympathy; I had to apologize to my partner.

But he refused to speak to me.

He just gave me a cold shoulder. I tried to speak to him, but he ignored my pleas, going so far as to running away from me. Lord Death and the other staff tried to console me, but like I did with my friends, I refused them. Now, I'm just bawling my eyes out like a little child who lost their parents.

Today, he finally spoke to me in the most unimaginable way ever conceivable. He screamed his hidden fury at me. He said he didn't want to see me ever again for hurting him. He said it was my fault. Even after Soul and Kid pulled him away (receiving a Maka-Chop in the process) from doing further emotional harm to me and Liz and Maka trying to say he didn't mean to yell those words I hollered at him a week earlier, I still felt a needle in my heart.

Everyone knows about what I said to him. The students teased me, ridiculed me. My friends tried to stop them but even my partner joined those who pointed and laughed at me. He was right; it was my fault. I saw the emotional toll he had taken after the incident. I could hear him at night sobbing and wrecking the place in anger, hollering why I said those harsh words at him, after what he and I have been through.

We made a great meister-weapon team. Too bad that it won't last much longer. I pulled my face away from my soaked arm, and peered over the stone railing. It was a long fall to the bottom—maybe enough to kill someone, or at least send them in a world of pain. Maybe, if I could just end it all, he would be glad I was gone.

Suddenly, I found myself standing on the stone railing, dangerously near the edge of it. One more step, and I can end my suffering here. Of course my friends would grieve me, but the students or my partner wouldn't care, right?

"Tsubaki!" I heard a familiar voice calling out to me. Turning around, It was him. His face was stricken with dried tears and worry. There was a glint in his eyes that I have never expected to see in him.

It was remorse.

"What are you doing there!" I heard another cried. It was Maka. She appeared swiftly right next to my surprised meister with shock and worry in her eyes.

It was now or never.

"Goodbye, Black Star."

I closed my eyes, and let my body collapsed. Soon, I felt the funny and terrifying feeling of weightlessness. As I neared the ground, tears trailing in front of me, reflecting off the waning sunlight, I heard one horrific cry of agony and astonishment that pierced my soul that would forever leave a mark, if I ever survived the fall.

"NO!"

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? What needs improvement, revising, and re-correcting? Do tell me in the reviews, if you would be so kind.**

**-Sda209**


End file.
